Harry Potter: Second Chance Rewrite
by PerriWPierce
Summary: This will be my second time rewriting this story, but it is not all for naught. The story will still focus on Harry and his friends going back into time to prevent the war and to kill Voldemort. It starts at the beginning of Harry's Third Year at Hogwarts. Enjoy. Also, there will be Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Harry woke up with a start. He was breathing rather raggedly and looked around in confusion. Beads of sweat were protruding out of every pore of his head, which further gave proof of Harry's confusion and apparent fear. He looked down at his body and noticed that it was his thirteen year old body. "So all of what just happened was true?" Harry thought to himself in bewilderment.

Memory: Flashback

His mind flashed back to just moments ago, before he woke up back into his thirteen year old body. Harry found himself in an all-white cleaner version of King's Cross Station. He had just gotten hit by Voldemort's Killing Curse in the Forbidden Forest, and was wandering around the area lost. He saw the piece of Voldemort's soul that was attached to him on the ground. It looked exactly like Voldemort did before he got his old body back.

"There's no helping that frail piece of Riddle's mangled soul." a hooded figure told Harry. Harry turned to see the hooded figure and was hit by a fear much more powerful than that of a Dementor, or even worse a horde of Dementors.

"I'm assuming that you don't know who I am?" the figure asked Harry. Harry shook his head at the hooded figure, signifying that he indeed didn't know who he was.

"I am what the mortals call the 'Personification of Death' or just 'Death'. You are one Harry James Potter who died way before his time. You were supposed to live to a ripe old age, but even I didn't know that you were made into a Horcrux. Albeit, an accidental one." Death told Harry calmly. He made a gesture with his hand that told Harry to follow him. Not wanting to anger Death, Harry quietly and obediently followed the entity. They walked through a door and Harry found himself in a courtroom that looked much like the one he had his trial in. Death pointed to a lone chair in the middle of the courtroom, indicating that was where Harry was supposed to sit. Harry sat down in the chair and looked up to find a single person looking down at him.

"Welcome Harry James Potter. Do you know why you are here?" the figure asked Harry.

"Am I to assume that it has something to do with me dying before Voldemort was killed?" Harry asked. The judge (or what Harry assumed to be a judge) slowly nodded at Harry.

"You did indeed fail to kill one Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior and for that, we are going to send you back in time to continue the task. The first reason is the most obvious, but the second reason is one that would shock you." the judge told Harry. Harry's green eyes looked at the judge in confusion. What other reason other than failing to kill Voldemort would leave the forces of the afterlife to send him back into time.

"The second reason being that you were blocked from reaching your full potential by one you trust with your life." the judge told Harry. Before Harry could inquire as to who that person was, a woman wearing a flowing white toga and a golden laurel in her golden brown hair walked in.

"This is Jessica. She will be assigned as your life guide until you complete both your mission and reaching your full potential. She'll be the voice in your head that keeps you on the right path. We will be sending you back to the day your Aunt Marge came to visit, shortly before your Third Year starts. Am I understood?" the judge asked Harry. Harry nodded at the judge and looked over at his stunningly beautiful life guide. She walked over to Harry and pressed her index and middle finger on Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar.

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

"HARRY! COME HELP YOUR AUNT WITH HER THINGS!" Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs. Harry groaned since he apparently had to relive the next four years all over again, as if it wasn't bad enough the first time. He slowly walked out of his room and down the stairs to immediately look into the small beady eyes of his Aunt Marge.

"You're still here are you?" Aunt Marge asked Harry rather rudely.

"Harry. I know that you have a strong dislike for the Dursleys, especially your Aunt Marge, but you need to be cool and collected for the remainder of her stay here. This time, we're going to get you to Hogsmeade properly." Jessica told Harry in his head. Harry gave out a long, deep sigh that escaped the attention of all of the Dursleys.

"Of course, Aunt Marge. I've nowhere else to go." Harry replied in a convincing polite tone. His teeth were gritted throughout the whole sentence though. Harry's tone surely surprised all of the Dursleys as they were looking at him shocked.

"Yes well, I'm staying for a full week. Take my bags upstairs right now." Marge told him.

"Of course, Aunt Marge." Harry responded against every fiber of his being. Marge, Petunia and Dudley walked into the living room while Vernon pulled Harry to the side and waited until he heard the tv to start on Harry.

"You must want something. What are you up to boy?" Vernon asked Harry.

"Well Uncle Vernon since you asked, I have this permission slip that I need you to sign for school." Harry told his uncle honestly.

"Why would I do that?" Vernon asked Harry suspiciously.

"Because I will toe the line for the rest of Aunt Marge's visit. That's what you want, isn't it?" Harry asked. Vernon thought it over for a little while.

"Alright. I'll sign the ruddy form, but only if you behave until Marge leaves. If even one incident happens out of the ordinary, then you can forget it." Vernon told Harry.

"Of course Uncle Vernon. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take Aunt Marge's bags up to the guest room." Harry told Vernon. Once again, Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously but he dropped it almost instantly. He usually had to threaten Harry with no food or something as equally horrible, but that wasn't necessary for this time.

Harry grabbed the bags and hauled them up the stairs with a little difficulty. They were all a little heavy, which meant she either brought Dudley a bunch of presents or she packed some clothes and a bunch of dog stuff for Ripper the bulldog. That little evil dog seemed to have it out for Harry, but that was the furthest thing from Harry's mind right now. He was still wondering who he trusted with his life that was blocking him from his true potential.

"First thing is first Harry. You need to go over your account at Gringotts. There are some things that you definitely need to know and that is the first stepping stone of your journey. I recommend writing to the Director of Gringotts and asking them to send you a Portkey tomorrow, so you can discuss your accounts." Jessica told Harry in his head. He didn't know what Gringotts had to do with reaching his full potential, but then again he wasn't a life guide so he wasn't going to question it. He quickly deposited Marge's bags into the guest room, then went to his room and began working on his letter to the Director of Gringotts. He finished the letter within two minutes and placed it in a spare envelope he had in his drawer. He couldn't send it off though since it was still daytime and Hedwig was asleep.

He stayed in the seat at his desk, looking out at the scenery from his window. The familiar neighborhood greeted him once again, as it did the last time he was in this house. Yet the last time he was in the house, he was preparing to leave and go to the Burrow. All of this before he, Ron and Hermione went on their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. He had made sure that the Dursleys had went into hiding, since he didn't want them to be found and tortured by Voldemort and his group of bootlickers. He was brought out of his memories by Petunia yelling at him that dinner was ready. Harry sighed to himself and also mentally prepared himself for the verbal onslaught that was going to come from his Aunt Marge. It'd be so much easier to keep her quiet if she knew that he was a wizard, but then again that probably would've caused more problems than necessary. He got up from the seat at his desk and headed downstairs, but only after Petunia yelled at him again.

Despite the rage that was slowly growing inside of him from his Aunt Marge, Harry managed to keep his temper under control. He even spoke only when he was spoken to, which surprised the Dursleys even more. The only thing that was keeping Harry so calm though was the fact that Jessica was talking to him throughout the whole dinner. If it wasn't for that, then Harry probably would've accidentally blown up his aunt right then and there. As usual, Harry cleaned up after the Dursleys and hurried back to his room to avert any more of Marge's usual grillings.

"You did good Harry. I'll help you keep your emotions in check for the rest of Marjorie's stay. That way she won't end up as a balloon this time." Jessica told him in his thoughts.

"I'd rather turn that loudmouth into a bloody human balloon though." Harry muttered quietly. Jessica chuckled at Harry and left him alone with his thoughts.

The first thing Harry thought about was proving that Sirius was an innocent man. Last time, that traitorous rat, Peter Pettigrew, took advantage of Professor Lupin transforming to escape. Well not this time. He was dead set on living with Sirius and getting out of the Dursley's house. The next thing he began thinking about was how he was going to collect the rest of Voldemort's Horcruxes while going to school. Since he went back in time, he could only assume that the ones left were: Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's ring and that bloody anaconda of his.

"How in the hell am I going to find the ring and get close enough to the damn snake." Harry thought to himself.

"I suggest that you worry about all of that later Harry. For now, it is time to send Hedwig to Gringotts." Jessica told Harry in his thoughts. Harry looked over at the clock on his desk and noticed it was 9:30 at night. With a sigh, he got up and opened Hedwig's cage so that he could give her the letter.

"Listen girl. I know you want to go hunting, but I need you to go take this letter to the Director of Gringotts for me." he told Hedwig. She hooted in reply and stuck her leg out, so that Harry could attach the letter for it. She then soared out of the window and disappeared into the nightly skies, leaving Harry alone in his room. Once again, he felt the loneliness close in all around him like it always did when he let Hedwig out for his nightly hunts. She was the only thing that kept Harry sane while he was tucked away at the Dursleys every summer. He flopped onto his bed once again, this time letting sleep overtake every facet of his being. He'd rather face one of his usual nightmares than be in a room by himself. That was when Harry realized that the nightmares didn't even start until the summer before his Fourth Year, and that kept him up thinking about the Triwizard Tournament. Since he came back in time, that meant he'd have to participate in that death trap again.

"I should've thought this whole coming back in time thing over." Harry thought to himself.

"Unfortunately Harry, you wouldn't have had a choice in that matter. Death has been waiting to collect Tom Riddle's soul for years, every since he made his Horcruxes. They would've made you come back whether you liked it or not." Jessica told him.

"That's nice to know. Now if you'll excuse me Jessica, I'm going to sleep now. I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow." Harry told Jessica. He took her silence as acknowledgement of his statement and let him rest. Unbeknownst to Harry however, three more people were as equally shocked as he was to find themselves in their thirteen-year old bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Whinging: 4 Privet Drive**

Harry opened his eyes the next morning feeling strangely calm and energized. He looked over to the digital clock sitting on his desk, but it was all blurry due to the fact that he set his glasses on his nightstand before he went to sleep. Grabbing the glasses off of said nightstand, he put them on where they belonged and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. Gringotts would've been opened by now, and he saw the letter from the Director of Gringotts unopened from the night before. Hedwig took it upon herself to settle into her cage after getting the letter off of her leg, since she didn't want to wake Harry up. With a stretch and yawn, Harry got up from the comfortability of his bed and walked towards the desk. He gingerly picked up the letter and broke the official seal of the Director of Gringotts. He unfolded the letter and watched as a piece of paper fell to the floor. He assumed that was the portkey that was to transport him to Gringotts.

The letter read

 _Dear Lord Potter, as per your request I have enclosed in this letter a portkey that will transport you directly to my office. There we will go over your inheritance and the status of your vault. May your vaults continue to flow with gold._

Harry placed the letter on the ground and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. However, that little plan went down the drain when Dudley decided to push Harry out of the way. Harry growled at his oversized cousin, but Dudley just laughed and shut the door in his face.

"Such a dick." Harry thought to himself in irritation. Jessica just giggled at Harry's reaction. She knew that Dudley was raised as a spoiled child and this led to him growing up to become quite a bully, especially towards Harry. Harry just walked back to his room and got dressed. It seemed that he was going to have to hold off on the shower until after his important meeting.

 **The Burrow**

Ron was pacing back and forth in his room. He was wondering how in the bloody hell he ended up back in his thirteen-year old body. The last thing he remembered was standing with Hermione and watching Harry enter the Forbidden Forest by himself to encounter Voldemort. The next thing he knew, he woke up in his bed in his thirteen-year old body. He stopped pacing and looked at his nightstand to see a folded piece of parchment with his name on it. Eyeing the parchment suspiciously, he picked it up slowly and unfolded it to find a single sentence on it: 'Find Harry Potter and he will explain'. Now it was all starting to make sense. Usually everything that happened to them revolved around Harry. He must have an explanation for it.

"Ron? RON?! I HOPE YOU HAVE YOUR BAGS PACKED AND READY! WE'RE LEAVING FOR EGYPT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to her youngest son. Ron groaned since this would be the day that they left for Egypt. He then remembered that he still had that traitorous rat, Peter Pettigrew, in his Animagus form. He should have taken him to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic.

"I'll hand the bloody rat to the Dementors when school starts." Ron thought to himself before quickly packing his clothes in his suitcase.

 **Hermione's House**

It was now Hermione's turn to be surprised that she was back in her thirteen-year old. She too had gotten the note that said to find Harry and that he'd explain. She too found herself in the home that she was forced to leave behind when she, Ron and Harry skipped their Seventh Year at Hogwarts to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Her room was the same as she remembered it, just four years younger. She hopped out of her bed and ran downstairs to see the parents that she never thought she'd see again. Before she left on the Horcrux hunt, she modified their memories to make them forget they had a daughter and had them move to Australia for their own safety. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she continued her walk towards them. Her mother was the first to notice that her daughter had come downstairs.

"Hello dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked Hermione. Hermione's father turned around and noticed the tears building up in his little girl's eyes.

"Hermione. What's wrong sweetie?" he asked his daughter. Without uttering a word, Hermione walked over to her parents and hugged the both of them. That was when the tears actually began to fall down her slender cheeks.

"Whenever you're ready to tell us." her father told her. Hermione pulled away from her parents and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. For the next two hours or three hours, Hermione explained to her parents about how she was actually 18 years old and the adventures of hunting the Horcruxes that belonged to Voldemort. She was expecting that they would be beyond furious, but they were actually understanding of her actions and comforted her instead.

"You're not mad at me?" Hermione asked in shock. Her father shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't be mad at you Hermione. Your mother and I realized that you're mature beyond your age a long time ago. You protected us so we wouldn't get hurt. As for your little adventure, we understood from your First Year that the magical world is full of surprises." he told Hermione. He used his thumb to wipe a few tears from her face, and smiled at her. Her mother shared a smile as well, since she was just glad that her little girl was okay. The Grangers then spent the rest of the day getting ready for the trip that they had planned to take this summer. When it was time to get her things for school, Hermione would talk to Harry about what was happening.

 **Greengrass Manor**

A particular blonde Ice Queen of Slytherin was wondering about her current predicament. She, as well as the others, was surprised to find that she was inside of her thirteen year old body. Her name was Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass name. She had a little sister named Astoria, who was also in Slytherin House. She was grateful for whatever reason she was brought back, because the fate that awaited her in the last timeline was worse than death.

 **Memory: Flashback**

She was in the dungeons helping all of the underage Slytherins escape from Hogwarts during the battle when everything went black. Daphne awoken to find herself tied down with invisible bindings, in nothing but her undergarments. The men that surrounded her were all wearing black robes and skeleton masks.

"Death Eaters." Daphne thought to herself in fear. Of course she was in Slytherin, but her family had been neutral when it came to the last war and the current one. Unfortunately, that was the same as not taking Voldemort's side to the Dark Lord. The tallest of the Death Eaters began to walk towards Daphne with his wand pointed at her.

"Well, well, well. I've been waiting for a chance to rape you Greengrass. I wonder what you taste like." the man told Daphne maliciously. She recognized the voice immediately, since the owner of the voice graduated from Hogwarts three years ago.

"Marcus Flint. Why am I not surprised?" Daphne asked in irritation. Marcus flicked his wand at Daphne and watched as her mouth became gagged.

"You talk too much, Ice Queen. Now here is what's going to happen. You're going to lay there, against your will of course, and me and my friends are going to have some much needed fun with your body." Marcus told Daphne. For once, fear shown in Daphne's sapphire blue eyes. Through her Ice Queen persona, she kept everyone a considerable distance away from her. Those who didn't, ended up getting hexed and sent to the Hospital Wing. Now she was defenseless and in the worst position possible. That was when she blacked out and woke up in this new predicament, not that she was complaining.

 **Greengrass Manor**

She looked over on her dresser and noticed a note with her name on it, the same as the others.

"What has this got to do with Gryffindor's Golden Boy?" Daphne thought to herself.

 **Gringotts: Director's Office**

Harry, on the other hand, was absolutely livid. He had just learned that Dumbledore was the one that was stopping him from reaching his full potential. Ever since Harry was left on his aunt and uncle's doorstep, which wasn't even supposed to happen according to his mother's will, Dumbledore was taking out 2,500 Galleons a month from Harry's bank account. Also, Sirius was supposed to become Harry's guardian should his parents come to an unfortunate end, and if Sirius couldn't perform that duty for whatever reason, the Greengrass' were to become Harry's guardians.

"I hate to bring even more bad news to you Lord Potter, but here's a list of the accounts we have with us and the list of your natural-born talents." the Director of Gringotts told Harry. He handed Harry a piece of paper with a list of vaults on it first, and what was inside of the vaults. The list went as such:

 _Godric Gryffindor's Vault: 5,000,000 Galleons, some books, some art and some family heirlooms_

 _Salazar Slytherin's Vault (by right of conquest): 4,500,000 Galleons, some dark magic books, and some dark artifacts_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw's Vault: 4,500,000 Galleons and some books_

 _Helga Hufflepuff's Vault: 4,000,000 Galleons, some art and some family heirlooms_

 _Peverell Vault: 6,000,000 Galleons, some books, some art, some family heirlooms and some dark artifacts_

 _Potter Vault: 3,500,000 Galleons and some family heirlooms_

This confused Harry very much, since according to his blood, some of his ancestors came from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's family on his mother's side. This could only mean that his mother was adopted by Muggles and was actually either a Pureblood witch or a Half-Blood witch. On his father's side of the family was where Gryffindor and the Peverell families came into play along with the Potter family. Since Harry knew nothing of his lineage, the Director of Gringotts could only come to the conclusion that it was hidden from the young lord.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news Lord Potter, but I also have another paper for you to look at." he told Harry. That was when he handed Harry the paper of his natural-born talents. He knew before he handed the young wizard the papers that he was going to be very angry. This piece of paper read:

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts Natural_

 _Charms Natural: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Transfiguration Natural: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Potions Natural: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Herbology Natural: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Ancient Runes Natural: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Flying Natural_

 _Divination Natural: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Magical Core: blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore by 90 percent_

Harry gritted his teeth since the one person he'd do absolutely anything for had been stealing from him since he was an infant, and the same person blocked a lot of his abilities. He wasn't going to have it anymore. He spent most of his life in mediocrity because of the old prat, and he refused to let it happen again.

"As I understand it Sharptooth, I am able to claim my majority and become an emancipated minor due to me being thirteen years of age. I'd like to take up the mantle as Lord of my houses." Harry told Sharptooth. Sharptooth nodded and waved his hand in front of Harry. A paper that Harry needed to sign, a wooden box and a blood quill. Inside of the wooden box was six rings to the Houses that Harry was going to become the Lord of. Harry picked up the blood quill and instantly remembered the last time that he held and used one. Umbridge made him use it during all of his detentions with her in his fifth year. He quickly signed his name on the paper and it disappeared into thin air. The box opened and revealed the six rings inside to Harry.

"Lord Potter, if you would put these rings on." Sharptooth asked Harry. Harry picked up the Potter ring first and placed it on his index finger. He then proceeded to place the other five rings on his fingers, and felt them all resize to fit perfectly on them. The next thing Harry knew, a blinding white flash of light engulfed the room. When it died down, he looked around and everything was blurry. This was odd to him since he was wearing his glasses. He took them off and was once again surprised to find out that he could see perfectly without use of the glasses.

" _It's alright Harry. The magic from you unlocking your magical core has healed your body. You're on the right path still._ " Jessica told Harry in his thoughts.

"Lord Potter. You might want to take a look at yourself." Sharptooth told Harry. Sharptooth conjured a full-body mirror behind Harry and pointed to it. Harry stood up and felt a breeze around his ankles. He looked at the mirror and saw that he wasn't the malnutritioned boy he was when he arrived in Gringotts, but a lean and muscular young man that was wearing clothes that were too small for him.

"It seems as if you're body is repairing itself, Lord Potter. Or should I now call you Lord Peverell Potter?" Sharptooth asked Harry.

"Lord Potter will suffice. I actually have something I want you to do for me Sharptooth. Get all of the money back from Dumbledore that he stole from plus interest. Then you can keep half of the total amount for Gringotts." Harry told Sharptooth.

"Of course Lord Potter. Is there anything else?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head at the old goblin, and Sharptooth gave a toothy grin.

"May your sword strike your enemies swiftly." Sharptooth told Harry.

"May your vaults forever flow in gold." Harry told Sharptooth.

"Lord Potter. One more thing. I have a credit card for you that is directly linked to your vaults. We only give it to our prestigious vault owners." Sharptooth told Harry. A small, rectangular plastic card appeared in Sharptooth's hand and he handed it over to Harry. Harry took it and nodded at Sharptooth in thanks, before walking out of Gringotts and heading over to Madam Malkin's to get some new sets of clothes.

 **Outside of Madam Malkin's**

Before he could enter Madam Malkin's though, he was stopped by a familiar blonde witch.

"Harry. Care to explain why I woke up in my thirteen-year old body?" she asked him. Harry looked into the witch's sapphire blue eyes and became mesmerized by them, until he realized that the witch in question was one Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin House.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're back in your thirteen-year old body seeing as how we never talked to each other Daphne." Harry answered honestly. It was then that Jessica decided to fill in some of the blanks for Harry.

" _She's here Harry, because you were actually meant to end up with her instead of Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore fed both you and Ginny a potion so you two would fall for each other. I should also mention that Ron and Hermione were sent back as well, and they're going to ask you why they're back as well._ " Jessica answered.

"I'm supposed to get with her. She's in Slytherin for crying out loud." Harry told Jessica.

"That she is, but her parents were good friends with your parents Harry. Why do you think the Greengrass family was also on the list to be your guardians?" Jessica asked him. This had Harry stumped since that was a good question that he couldn't answer.

"Harry? HARRY?!" Daphne yelled at him. Since his mind drifted elsewhere, she had to yell at him to get his attention. Harry snapped out of his conversation with Jessica and refocused back on his conversation with Daphne. After all, she had come all of this way to talk to him. However, that just brought another question to his mind.

"How did you find me Daphne?" Harry asked her suspiciously.

"I'm here with my family and saw you walking towards this shop and from the state of your clothes, I'd say that it is well needed. Now then. If you don't know why I'm back in my thirteen-year old body, maybe you can explain why you are back." Daphne told him.

"I could, but I need to hurry up and get some clothes and head back to my house." Harry told her.

"Well you can explain while you're doing your shopping. You can also explain why you look totally different from the last time I saw you." Daphne told him with a somewhat defiant tone. Harry sighed since it looked like he had no choice but to explain what happened to him.

 **Madam Malkin's Shop**

Together, they walked inside of Madam Malkin's and Harry got set to get his pants and shirts measured. He didn't say anything then because he didn't want to be overheard by anyone. When the measuring part was over, Harry explained to Daphne everything in a whisper, including the part where it seems that he and her were supposed to be together instead of him being with Ginny.

"So you died and that set of this unbelievable chain of events, and you and I were actually supposed to end up together? And Dumbledore isn't the Light Lord we all believed him to be? Is that about right?" Daphne asked Harry. Harry nodded at Daphne while thumbing through a rack of pants. Daphne sighed at Harry and began helping him pick out clothes. If they were destined to be together, she wasn't going to be seen hanging off of a boy dressed in rags.

"Excuse me Madam Malkin. Harry is going to need three sets of robes. One for each of his Houses. One set with the Potter Crest on it, one set with the Peverell Crest on it and another set with the Hogwarts Crest on it. Also, make it out of your finest selections please." Daphne told Madam Malkin. Harry could tell by the look in Madam Malkin's eyes that her shop was about to get a small fortune. He groaned since it seemed like Daphne only went for the finer things in life.

He was right as soon as Madam Malkin rang up all of the items. The grand total came out to 1,200 Galleons since Madam Malkin had to sew in the crests and used her finest silk to do so.

"Was all of that really necessary Daphne?" Harry asked her. She simply nodded as an answer to the question. If he didn't get how important being a Lord to 2 Most Ancient and Noble Houses was, he'd never survive in the Wizarding World.

"I don't want anyone thinking that I think that I'm better than them. That's all." Harry told her honestly. It was true though. Harry hated being in the spotlight, yet somehow it always found him in the form of trouble. Daphne looked up and down at Harry. She had forgotten the fact that Harry was the exact opposite of what a Lord should be.

"Look Harry, I know that you are you but now that you're a Lord, you need to start acting and thinking like one. I can help you with that, but I can't do it myself. You've got to be the Lord." Daphne told him bluntly.

"I've got to get home Daphne. I'll see you around." Harry told her. He was desperately trying to change the subject, since he didn't want to talk about being a Lord anymore. Daphne sighed and nodded at Harry, then went to find her parents.

Harry walked into an empty alleyway and made sure that no one else was around or paying attention to him. He then proceeded to apparate back to his room, since he remembered how to from the last timeline. As usual, traveling by use of apparition was a bit nauseating and he ended up crashing on the floor.

 **Little Whinging: 4 Privet Drive**

Looking at his bags of clothes, he got up and placed them in his closet before any of the other Dursleys could come in and see them. He looked over at the clock on his desk and noticed that it was now 11:45 in the morning. If his uncle and aunts weren't up by now, then they would be soon. His answer came in the form of his aunt and uncle's bedroom door opening up and heavy footsteps walked down the hall and to the bathroom door. Looking out of the window of his room, Harry thought about how different things were going to be now that he knew what was going to happen. The first thing he'd do since he is now Lord Hogwarts, was make some changes to the school rules. Some much needed changes to the rules. All while trying to figure out what to do about Dumbledore.

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

Speaking of Dumbledore, he was not having a good past hour. He had just received a letter from Gringotts. The letter read:

Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, due to some recent events, your vault is to be frozen and seized by the bank. You are also being forced to pay back all of the money you took out of Lord Peverell-Potter's vault, as the young Lord claimed his Lordship not even ten minutes ago. Also, due to going against Lord Peverell-Potter's parent's will, we are also making this matter known to the Ministry of Magic.

This made Dumbledore furious beyond reason. He had spent the last thirteen years getting to where he was now at, and in a matter of moments it was all ruined. His vision for the greater good was all ruined.

"How did Potter even know about being a Lord? I've taken every precaution possible to keep that fact from him." Dumbledore thought to himself. There was a soft knock on the door, and mere seconds after it, Snape walked in.

"You sent for me Headmaster?" Snape asked Albus.

"Ah Snape. I need you to make me more Loyalty Potion for the Potter brat." Dumbledore told his Potions Master.

"May I ask why?" Snape asked bluntly.

"He has strayed off from the path of the greater good. Now go and do what I ask." Albus told Snape. Snape gave a slight nod and walked out of the Headmaster's Office.

"Harry Potter must not realize what I've planned. Even if I have to kill him myself." Albus thought to himself sinisterly.


End file.
